


Annie Plays With Eren

by Goliath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Ending, Cock Vore, F/M, Girl Penis, Other, Semi-Giantess, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goliath/pseuds/Goliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My imagining of what happened after Eren lost a fight to Annie when there was no immediate backup. Planning on adding more chapters, but they aren't done yet (>implying this first one is)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie Plays With Eren

\- "Oh God..! Annie! Stop!"

Eren was still feeling groggy after being ripped from his Titan-form; he couldn't muster the strength to do more than wriggle in Annie's Titan-hand.

She was looking at him with a strange smile on her giant face - and she was blushing... Eren's mind raced as she started to move her hand towards her mouth.

\- "Annie, please! Don't eat me! Annie!!"

Eren felt the panic wash over him, completely paralyze him, as his body was gently placed on the Titan's tongue. He could feel the incredible heat of Annie's body even through his clothes, her slimy saliva soaking into his clothes as her maw began to close...

But something was off; he was still on her tongue, which she held just behind her giant teeth - Eren couldn't help the scared whimper of a groan that escaped his mouth as the plush flesh of Annie's lips closed around his neck, reminding him how utterly fragile his human body was.

\- "... Annie..!"

His head was the only thing that was still outside of her mouth - why? Was she going to... Decapitate him?

He felt the giant, slimy, muscle he was laying on move like a wave, pulling back under his body and then going forward again... And when it returned to it's original position, it brought with it a hot wave of slimy goo; he felt a pleasantly sweet smell as some of the slime escaped around his neck... But he could feel that his entire body was engulfed in it inside her mouth, too, leaving him with an icky, uneasy, feeling...

Her tongue made another wave-like move, and he felt one of his boots come loose; his pants sliding down just a little, still held in place by his belt. Adrenaline overpowering his fear, he tried to flail as best he could, trying to somehow struggle free from the female Titan's mouth...

Her deft tongue somehow coiled around him, enveloping him in a channel of her tongue-flesh - which immediately filled with her slick saliva. It crashed around him, soaking him even further. His limbs sprawling desperately against the huge organ enveloping him, feeling his hands slip and even his one boot-clad foot sliding helplessly over the Titan's slick tongue...

\- "Annie! Let go of me..!"

He already knew she wouldn't let him go... But in this situation, what else could he do but beg and hope?

The words had barely left his mouth before Annie's response was made evident; the pool of saliva enveloping Eren's body receded, rapidly, taking his remaining boot, pants and underwear with it. He gasped in surprise at a realization, and closed his eyes in shame as Annie's tongue flattened once more, leaving him laying on his belly; pressing against the hot, slimy, tongue underneath him, he could feel his own erection.

Annie seemed to notice his predicament, as well; her tongue vibrated as she giggled, taunting him, and he could feel her lips crook into a giant smile.

Ashamed, he cupped his crotch with both hands, trying to hide it from her... Even if she already knew. Straining his legs, he tried to keep himself from laying on her tongue, his naked, saliva-covered, feet struggling to find footing - but eventually succeeded.

This was the time when he realized something else was wrong; he could feel the inside of his leather jacked on his skin, soaked in Titan-saliva...

Where did his shirt go?

Just as that thought went through his mind, he felt the jacket start to come undone; the stitches holding it together succumbing to the same fate as his shirt - melted by the Titan's hot saliva.

So there he was; standing completely naked inside Annie's mouth, his head trapped outside her lips and his hands hiding an un-relenting erection... He could barely bear the shame of being defeated so thoroughly...

He gasped as he felt Annie's giant fingers close around his head, almost wishing that she'd just squeeze down and let it end already... But no. That was not her plan. Opening her lips, she pulled his spit-shined, naked, body from her mouth and transferred him from one hand to the other, closing her fingers around his body. Holding him up in front of her face, Eren couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. Gritting his teeth and looking to the side, he tried to re-adjust himself in Annie's powerful grip; his dick was grinding against one of her fingers, and no amount of wriggling seemed to be able to shift it away from her...

He felt his cheeks flush red as he heard Annie giggle at him once more. The finger his dick was straining against moved back and forth, making Eren groan with wanton pleasure, flailing to get away... To no avail.

He felt so humiliated; suspended in her hand with no chance of escape, naked and vulnerable... And unable to fight the pleasure she was forcing onto him. His dick just wouldn't grasp the situation he was in...

Annie's finger continuing to casually stroke nothing but the very tip of his dick, with precision you wouldn't normally think a hand that size would have - she was rapidly bringing him closer to the brink; struggling against her only made it worse, and it wasn't long before could no longer fight what was coming - he moaned out and...

And that's when she stopped stroking. Her finger remaining perfectly motionless for a moment, and then pulled away from his dick. Before he could stop himself, he groaned in frustration... Triggering another giggle from the female Titan in front of him.

He grit his teeth again, the frustration giving him the strength to look her in the eyes... Her blush was as deep as his own, her free hand placed on her cheek with an adoring look in her eyes; she was _enjoying_ tormenting him...

But then she... She lowered the hand from her face and smiled at him - a genuine smile. Eren couldn't help the feeling of shock that hit him; she looked beautiful when she smiled like that...

He wasn't treated to the sight for long, though; he felt the cool forest air rush over his wet body as Annie lowered him until he was about in height with her crotch - and Eren couldn't help himself. His jaw falling completely open, his heart skipping beats in shock and fear at the sight; from Annie's Titan-crotch stood the larges phallus Eren had ever seen. Some of the guys he'd seen during his military training had been well-hung, but...

Annie's cock was legitimately _huge_ - and not just because she was in Titan-form. That gave her an edge in sheer mass, sure, but... It was as _long_, and at least as _wide_, as her own _wrist_!

\- "That's... I-Impossible..!"  
According to the data gathered about his own Titan-form during his training, and the slight difference in height between his and Annie's Titan-form heights, and given the approximate 1:6 ratio between height and forearm length in humans... Her cock must be...

\- "... Over three meters..!"  
Swallowing audibly, Eren couldn't look away from the gargantuan male organ in front of him. It looked so... Powerful. It was covered, from base to tip, in skin that had the same pale-white smoothness as Annie's human form; she was uncut, so he couldn't see her glans from where she was holding him, but... He'd caught a glimpse of her pink glans on the way down, and the contrast of the pink and white had looked incredibly... Sexy. That was the word he first wanted to use. He felt his own dick twitch in both jealousy and with how it had been denied release at the last moment, just so recently, by the owner of the huge cock in front of him...

Looking down, he could see a sack hanging underneath the strong pole; it was giving off a mist in the cool forest air, giving away that it must be extremely warm... There were two orbs in the sack; they looked _very_ big, and seemed to be very heavy, with the way they were weighing the fleshy pouch down, making it look much larger than perhaps it was, as it stretched to keep the two massive testicles contained... 

Eren could feel his pulse rising as he looked at the beast of a cock in front of him... And his breath caught in his throat at his next thought; just what was Annie planning to do with him..?

 

He was completely docile, shocked by this turn of events, as Annie raised him up to about chest-height, holding him close to her body. Slowly turning his head to look up at the female Titan, Eren was taken by surprise as his face and open mouth caught a hot load of sticky slime that quickly proceeded to seep in between his body and Annie's fingers, renewing the layer of wetness around him. Having the choice of either swallowing or choking, Eren gulped down the female Titan's saliva as quickly as he could; it was as sweet as the smell suggested...

He drew breath as if he'd been choked, his face still dripping with Annie's gooey saliva. He heard her giggle at him again as she lowered her hand again - and Eren panted with worry as his feet touched something incredibly hot and soft...

Despite being unable to look down, he was entirely sure of what his feet were standing on; the glans of Annie's giant cock. He squirmed in her hand and tried to push away from the thick cock underneath his naked feet, hoping that the extra saliva would aid his escape... But he didn't move an inch. Annie's cock simply gave way, his feet pressing into the soft flesh of her glans and making the giant organ bob down slightly each time he pushed against it. The grip of her hand was as unrelenting as ever. Still wriggling back and forth in her big hand, Eren looked up at Annie...

She had a more gruesome look on her face, now; still with that beautiful smile as a base for her expression, but now curved into much more of a sadistic grin than the previous smile; the expression renewed the fear in his mind, his eyes widening as he slowly stopped struggling...

He felt something warm touch one of his feet, and the other one not long after; a somewhat familiar smell invaded his nose, making him want to lift his feet as he realized what they were being covered in - but he was too scared to move a muscle. Looking into Annie's ice-blue eyes, he felt the liquid heat rise higher and higher, until it was halfway up his shins...

He knew was was happening below. Ideas of what Annie was going to do with him were starting to form in the back of his mind, but he couldn't move a single part of his body... And his dick was still hard. Thanks to the familiar smell of it, Eren knew that he was almost knee-deep in Annie's precum; there was so much of it that it was pooling in her foreskin...

He didn't have time to think it through any further than that; the sadistic expression on Annie's face remained unchanged as Eren felt her strong hand move closer to her taut belly, his feet dragging over her glans as he was moved through the pool of slimy precum. He felt his naked lower legs and knees press against the edge of the female Titan's foreskin, his body leaned back so that she could watch his face as she did whatever she wanted to him...

He was wide-eyes with fear, almost having given up on doing anything to oppose his vastly superior opponent; she had beat him in a fair fight. At least she... She hadn't killed him yet. Perhaps she'd let him live if she got to humiliate him like this..?

He groaned with both disgust and wanton pleasure as his body was pushed downwards, his feet quickly sliding down in between Annie's glans and her foreskin, soon accompanied by the rest of his legs. He breathed heavy with fear and sick arousal as he realized that he was inserted waist-deep into her foreskin; his lower body was enveloped in her hot, tight, foreskin, his dick pulsing and throbbing as the pool of precum quickly spilled down to fill the voids around his naked body...

He breathed more heavily now, both afraid and aroused beyond belief, as he could feel the scent of her; the smell of her saliva and precum on his body, yes, but that was only part of it. Now that he was this close to her body, he could feel another smell; _her_ smell... Whether it was just the smell of her sweat or if she had some soft of pheromones oozing out of her fat cock, or perhaps all of the above, he did not know. All he knew was that being this close to her, or perhaps just being forced into such a position, was making him hornier than he'd ever been before.

Eren gasped as Annie's grip changed, twisting him around inside her foreskin and pushing him down until his feet flopped under a ridge; presumably the ridge of her soft, hot, glans... And she did not stop pushing him downward. He groaned with discomfort as more and more of his naked legs were pushed down beneath the ridge, forcing him into an awkward, split - and, in the end, left him just about face-to-face with the pool of Titan-pre, now reaching all the way up to his nipples..!

Breathing in all the scents around him only served to make him more and more horny, his over-sensitive dick gently grinding against the Titan's huge glans with each of his breaths... His arms were lazily floating in the precum in front of him; lifting one, he watched Annie's thick, musky, precum slowly drip down his arm, yet left his skin liberally coated with the viscous, cloudy-white, fluid...

As he re-adjusted his legs, grinding them against the under-side of the ridge of Annie's glans, he saw a purl of liquid rise on the other side of the small pool of precum, raising the level of liquid up to his armpits.

He blinked repeatedly as the situation he was in slowly dawned on him; he had just been forced down in between a female Titan's glans and her foreskin... And any movement either of them now made, would make her cock blurt out more precum... And that liquid lust of hers would eventually reach high enough to cover his head..!

Images started to flood his mind; he could see himself looking up, his lips puckered to reach above the surface of the precum-pool... His entire body soaked in Annie's viscous precum, and if he, or she, made another move, he'd drown in it... And the only solution he could think of to try and solve the situation was to...

Was to...

Against his will, the images continued to relentlessly play inside his mind, his dick throbbing violently with wanton pleasure as the fantasy continued to play out in his head...

His mouth wide open, half-submerged in the female Titan's thick precum - drinking it down by the mouthful to keep from drowning in it... Drinking it down until his belly is bloated, the protrusion rubbing against the Titan's glans each time he swallows - and he eventually brings her close to the brink in his attempts to survive. She pinches her foreskin closed with one hand and rubs his bloated body against her glans, through her foreskin, with the other - until she ejaculates, mercilessly filling her foreskin with her even thicker ejaculate, her entire load of sperm and semen blending with her already impressive pool of precum, quickly leaving Eren swimming in the mixture of her sexual fluids, her foreskin completely closed off and filled to the brim - leaving him a little freer to move, but with none of the room to breathe that he won through drinking her precum...

 

Shaking the fantasy from his mind, he watched as another squirt of precum blurted out from underneath the surface, raising the pool up to his neck. The images of drinking her precum down quickly became more and more vivid in his mind, the musky and powerful, yet sweet, smell of Annie's precum both revolting and inviting at the same time...

His breath caught in his throat as he felt a pressure against his back - just as he imagined it would be..!

"Oh God, just like in the fantasy, she's pushing me against her glans, she's going to grind me against her hot, pink, glans until she cums, she's going to pinch her foreskin closed and drown me in her sperm..!"

Panicked, he starts to flail with arms and legs, trying to escape... But even though his legs and feet are at the very bottom, finding footing and pushing against it - he can't move... Thanks to Annie's thumb pressing on his back. His hands splash around in the precum, desperately searching for something to grab on to - but there's nothing but hot, slick, glans underneath the cloudy surface in the pool of precum. He breathes heavy in panic and, more and more certain that he's going to die by drowning in Annie's next load of Titan-sperm, breathes in more and more of the female Titan's scent...

And then he hears her sigh; sigh with pleasure. He goes completely silent as he feels the glans he's pressed against pulse and throb, the panic in his mind crystallizing the moment; she's going to cum. She's on the very edge, and she's going to ejaculate..!

He can do nothing but watch as several huge squirts of precum pulse out inside her foreskin, rapidly filling the pool of precum to the brim - and, before he can react, brings the surface above his head.

He can only sit there, still, in his quiet panic, at first. At least he managed to close his eyes and mouth... But he can already feel the hot, heavy, precum invading his nose. He forces himself to remain calm; he can still feel her cock pulsing, her sensitive glans throbbing rhythmically. He's sure that if he moves, he'll make her cum for real, and then he'll be drowned for certain...

Closing his eyes even harder with disgust, he slowly throws his pride aside, realizing that his plan from the fantasy is the only thing that could possibly save him now; he slowly opens a small sliver of an opening in between his lips, only letting a small splash of Titan-pre flow into his mouth. The taste overtakes his senses immediately;

It's... Delicious!

Sweet and savory, with a bit of tanginess and salt thrown in, it's like some kind of strange, liquid, candy... Which makes Eren feel both relieved and worried; it'll be easier to drink down and perhaps save himself, sure, but... Can it really be normal for Titan-precum to taste this _good_?

In either case, he can't just do nothing; he starts to slowly gulp down Annie's precum, her thumb still pinning him to the her glans... He keeps imagining what will happen if it really goes down as it did in his fantasy earlier, that his belly, bulging with it's contents of swallowed Titan-pre, will set off her real orgasm...

But he doesn't have time to think about that; he needs _air_! Mouthful after mouthful of Annie's sweet precum makes its way down his throat; it isn't long before he can feel the heat of it inside of him, too, as it pools in his stomach...

But then, suddenly, the pressure behind him shifts - and he feels the foreskin keeping him trapped against Annie's glans roll down, making the pool of precum spill out around him, cascading down her cock...

He draws breath in shock, wondering why she let him go. His body still trapped under her foreskin from the waist down, he's still stuck against her cock, his hands squeezing into her glans to not fall backwards...

He hears Annie giggle far above him as he feels the heat of all the precum he swallowed burning in his gut - not at all an unpleasant feeling... Which makes it all the more unpleasant to Eren. Still in shock over what Annie has done to him, he grits his teeth with how humiliated he feels...

But he isn't given much time to rest; the female Titan's hand grabs a hold of his slick, naked, body again, lifting him up to look at him...

The grin has softened somewhat, more reminiscent of her beautiful smile, but her eyes are completely set to "sadistic". Releasing her fingers from around his body for but a moment, Eren doesn't have the strength in that moment to escape... But she gets the look up and down his naked body that she wanted. Licking her lips, she giggles softly as she lowers him back down towards her cock...

Eren gasps as his feet are pressed against her slick glans once more - it's not over..? Looking up at Annie's face again, and seeing her bite her lower lip as she presses him harder against her cock, he realizes that she's far from done with him.

He flinches as one of his feet loses footing, and is suddenly enveloped in a more palpable heat - and he exhales sharply as he realizes what's going on. His second foot joins the first, both of them sinking quickly, being enveloped in a fleshy warmth...

\- "... No."  
It's the only thing he can muster to say. He's already down to his knees, feeling Annie's precum bubbling up around him...

He's being forced into her cock..!

Too shocked and weak to fight, he hangs limp in her grip as she forces his body further and further down inside of her. Looking up at her face the entire time, he watches her expression go more and more ecstatic the further down her cock she forces him... And, listening to her soft moans and mewls, he can't help but be as turned on as ever. He can feel his own cock gently dragging along the inside of her precum-lubed urethra, but it's not enough to make him cum...

As his chest starts to dip into her cock-slit, Annie groans out and stops for a moment - followed by an impressive rush of precum. Her balls and prostate must be working overtime to be able to put out this much precum and still maintain her balls the size they were when she showed them to him... That'd explain why they were hot enough to be steaming, at least...

Eren's arms laying lazily on each side of the opening of Annie's urethra as he realizes that this is the final moment that he can fight. This is the final moment that he can have any say in what happens to him - once his arms go inside the female Titan's cock, he won't be able to grip anything; her precum is much too slick...

Looking up at Annie's face, seeing her ecstatic smile and the way she bites her lip, Eren completely misses his chance to resist; his head slips down into the fleshy, wet, darkness, quickly followed by his limp arms...

 

Despite the loss of sight, Eren is more focused on the change in sound; all he can hear in here is the sticky, slimy sound of his own, naked, body being pushed further and further down Annie's giant cock... He feels the entire passage convulse around him, and is ambushed by a wave of precum from below, making him even slicker; even easier to insert...

He doesn't have the will to fight it anymore. Even though there are regular pulses of precum, it's only thanks to the finger Annie uses to push him down that he can even breathe down here, steadily pushing against the top of his head... But, as her cock is much, much longer than her finger... How does she plan to push him down further than that? Or perhaps she isn't?

\---

Is she just going to stuff him halfway down her Titan-cock and let him suffocate there, drown in the pulses of her precum..? And then, once she's finished playing around with his body, she'll just stroke herself off until she ejaculates, leaving his corpse in a pool of her Titan-sperm..? Or even worse; perhaps she'll keep him alive down here for a while as she travels to some other Titan... She did control them, after all; and then she'll just trade a meal of me and a load from her backed-up balls for a blowjob... Or perhaps this is how Titans reproduce..? She'll leave me stuffed down her cock while she makes her way to some kind of broodmother, and then has sex with it, leaving me as nourishment for a new Titan to be born...

Whatever the case, it's too late now. This is where it ends for me; there's no way to escape...

It seems she's gotten me as as far down as she can with her finger... I can feel her pressing the outside of her urethra, though - and with all of this precum making me and everything else in here all slimy, that should be enough to push me all the way down to her taint - and if she fingers her asshole for a bit, perhaps as far as her seminal vesicle... Weird how I can still breathe, even though I'm this far inside of her... It's getting hotter - I must be near her balls. Yeah, the heat is against my back, so it's got to be her balls - her big, fat, Titan-balls...

I'm still so damn horny... But I can't really control my movements in here. Ah, she's twitching again - better hold my breath...

*Gasp*

That was a lot more than the last few times - is this... Turning her on? Is this what she does instead of just eating people, or am I some sort of special occasion?

Ooh, her skin is thicker here - she must've been able to push me past her balls, to her taint... How can I still breathe? There's nothing but flesh and slimy precum around me... Oh well... Doesn't matter - I can only hope I'll survive long enough to get out of her somehow...

Oh wow, I can really feel her urethra twitching here - I must be near her pelvic floor; time to hold my breath again.

*Gasp* *Cough*

Oh God, that was a lot of precum - I swallowed some more of it... It's disgusting, how good her pre tastes... If I ever get out of here, I'm going to go full-on Titan-mode on Annie - I'll rip her arms and legs off and fuck her mouth and ass until she can't regenerate... Then grab her body out of her Titan and force her down _my_ cock and let her experience this...

Or, on the off-chance that I have some kind of tiny little dickling in my Titan-form, I'll just fuck her dick with it and fill her balls to the brim with my own cum - and shove her human body up my ass or something...

\---

Just as that thought passed through his head, he felt himself slide down half a meter of so, winding up in a pool of incredibly hot liquid - she had made the effort of forcing him all the way down past her prostate, into her seminal vesicle...

The pool was about knee-deep if he'd have to chance a guess, and as he slid into the liquid in the complete, compact, darkness inside the Titan's body, he never even saw it coming. Before he got his bearings straight, he had swallow a mouthful of the stuff - and determined that this was the source of Annie's tangy flavor... Which meant that her semen must be incredibly sweet.

He shook his head as he realized what he was thinking of...

And then he had to fight to remain upright, as everything began to shake, the "floor" moving up and down, the pool of liquid sloshing and jumping about, accompanied by low, distant, "thud"s...

Annie was on the move.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am shit at endings.


End file.
